


Sleepwalking

by kristin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not found his father, yet. He had, however, found something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

Castiel was tired. There was an ache in his bones and a heaviness to his eyes. His body, Jimmy’s body, kept listing until his back was resting against the brick. He had not found his father, yet. He had, however, found something. For that soul was not tied to flesh.

He could see it, the bright peaks and valley’s of what was once a life. Saw the unfinished business and love that had initially tied it to this place.

The ghost started at being noticed, a vivid burst of joy. Castiel reached out a hand and said, “Time to rest.”


End file.
